prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Joan Ferguson (Wentworth)
Joan Ferguson played by Pamela Rabe is the former Governor of Wentworth Correctional Centre. She is extremely manipulative and psychopathic, and holds personal vendetta's with Bea Smith and Will Jackson. She is known for her "no-nonsense" and efficient professionalism with prisoners and her staff. She continues to manipulate others to get what she wants as a prisoner at Wentworth. "The Freak" Joan Ferguson 2014 Sneak Peak After episode 10 "Checkmate" the Season 1 final of Wentworth, a short sneak peak promo aired for Season 2. In the video someone (speculated to be Joan Ferguson) is shown putting a single black glove on, a huge hint and nod to the original Prisoner character 'The Freak" Joan Ferguson. Personality Joan is apathetic and extremely manipulative in order to get what she wants. She is willing to go draconian lengths to serve her agenda, even if it means putting herself in harms way. Joan is clinically insane and suffers from hallucinations of her deceased father. It is also suggested she may have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder given her need to keep everything around her in order and clean, such as her pencils on her desk, and her intolerance of foreign objects on her desk that may carry germs. Ferguson is seen exhibiting these compulsive behaviours variously throughout the series. She is a cold and calculating woman; highly intelligent with a wide vocabulary and professionalism among the staff and prisoners. Ferguson is ruthless with herself and other lives in order to serve her agenda. She is apathetic to others, especially prisoners, and is not above torturing or killing people such as Jodie Spiteri, who she severely agonized in order to get her to harm Bea Smith to blemish Smith's hold of the women. Ferguson even used herself to seduce her psychologist into sleeping with her so she could blackmail him into having her processed out of the psychiatric hospital. Ferguson was then ganged by Juice and her crew (thinking Bea Smith would attack her) and used the assault to blame Will Jackson. She manipulates nearly everyone she meets, her only goal is to succeed and watch her enemies suffer. Ferguson has shown rarely that she is capable of feeling emotions such as infatuation, sadness, anger, and embarrassment, excluding her from being diagnosed a sociopath. Her feelings for Jianna Riley that still linger after her death, and her desire to be part of Shane Butler's (Jianna's son) life. When she grows an infatuation with Doreen due to her uncanny similarities to Jianna, Ferguson begins rewarding Doreen to have these feelings reciprocated. She experiences heartbreak when Doreen is overheard making fun of her, and lashes out in anger when in private. Ferguson also saves Doreen's baby from Jess Warner revealing that she may have a moral code to sustain. Lastly, Ferguson can experience fear, such as knowing to some degree she lacks empathy and is scared she may need help. She also is afraid of her father, and Bea Smith's power. Personality Seasons Season 2 Trailer In the first Season 2 trailer we learn that Joan Ferguson will be making her debut in the Wentworth series. Joan talks over the trailer and we see talking to the officers, all of whom are accounted for but the governor Erica Davidson. Joan is shown kicking over a basket and then Frankie says "Who are you?". The camera cuts to Joan in another room where she is looking at the camera, she continues to speak and says, "My name is miss Ferguson, but you can call me Governor." Season 2 In Season Two Joan Ferguson replaces Erica Davidson as Governor and starts a garden project with women and gets men from an other prison. Eventually the Garden Project ends because one of the male prisoners tries to rape Franky Doyle and Vera Bennet finds the drop box in the Garden shed. She first appeared in the first episode of season 2. She kills Simone Slater. She first gets called the Freak in the last episode of season 2. Season 3 In the episode Evidence, Joan sends Bea to the Psychiatric Ward after Joan hires a goon to attack her in Wentworth. Bea is apparently in the exercise yard saying that a man who was neither a inmate or a screw attacked her near the boiler room. In the Episode Blood and Fire, Joan Ferguson lights Wentworth on fire and gets trapped with Doreen's baby Joshua, Franky and Bea turn around and go looking for Jess and Joshua, they find them in a rubbish Area, the ceiling starts collapsing with Bea, Joshua, Franky and Ferguson trapped inside. Bea climbs through the vent while holding Joshua and exits the building. Bea gives Doreen Anderson her baby and then runs back inside to save Franky and Will Jackson runs in after her. Will and Bea manage to push the door open and Bea grabs Franky and tells Will to leave Joan there but Will grabs her and brings her out. The place burns down with Jess inside but everybody else gets out. Season 4 Joan is now in Solitary Confinement. Although Vera is forced to make the decision whether or not to allow Joan into the general public. With concerns that the prisoners will attack Joan and harm her beyond recognition, or pretty much kill her. Finally Joan is allowed back into gen pop and the women are out for blood. In 4:4 (Screw Lover) Joan is ganged by Gambaro and her crew. Other Info * Joan Ferguson did not appear in season 1 * Joan is also the ex-governor of Wentworth and is now incarcerated there * Joan is a psychopath Appearances Category:Wentworth (2013) Characters Category:2013 Staff Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Mentally ill Individuals